Nightclaw's Revenge
by GingerstarTalonClan
Summary: A grandson with a grudge... an innocent kit... a force to swallow up all EIGHT CLANS?
1. Chapter 1

"Nightstar, we need you!" "Nightstar, how can I serve you?" "Nightstar, you're amazing!" "Nightclaw!"  
"Nightclaw!" came the sharp voice of his leader, Gingerstar. Oh, Gingerstar, I should be the one leading this Clan, not a soft-belly like you!  
"Yes, Gingerstar?" "Get out there and organize some patrols, furball! I can't do everything!" "No, Gingerstar." "Indeed. Now go!"  
Nightclaw named a few warriors, then padded to the nursery. "Poppypool?" He called softly inside.  
"Oh, hello, Nightclaw!" Poppypool exclaimed. "What's going on?" "Poppypool, Gingerstar's in a mood." "Again?" she asked. He nodded. She licked his ear. "I know you're trying. Just let him be. It is his eighth life, you know-"  
She slapped her tail over her mouth. "You'll never speak of this to anyone!" And it wasn't a question, it was merely a statement.  
"Because if you do-" she hissed, "If you do, Gingerstar and I will rip your fur off!"  
"What's this?"

Gingerstar poked his head in the nursery, his expression dark. "What's going on?" He thrust aside Nightclaw until he was nose-tip to nose-tip against Poppypool. "You told him, didn't you." This was also not a question.  
"Yes,I-I did. B-but, Gingerstar-" he cut her off. "You may have comprised the Clan's safety!"  
Poppypool became angry. "How dare you! I was giving information to this cat, your deputy! The cat you appointed! He ought to know!" "No, he oughtn't!" protested Gingerstar, but Poppypool shouted him down. "And have you forgotten that this cat was almost your littermate? You taught him everything you knew when you were a kit! I knew him too! You would keep this from him?" Gingerstar hung his head. He looked at Nightclaw. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But I'm sure CloudClan will lead a raid soon, and I didn't I could trust many cats." Nightclaw cocked his head. "They will?" This was his chance! He could let them kill Gingerstar, then he'd be leader! It was a dream come true! Now all he had to do was convince CloudClan...


	2. Chapter 2: A Treacherous Hope

Lightstar said, "Nightclaw, what you propose is intriguing, I will think on it more later. But perhaps you would do well to get another Clan on board with this." She stalked away, into the heather. "If you don't want that, what DO you want, Lightstar?" Nightclaw growled after the CloudClan leader. "Nightclaw, this is not a good idea." she called. "StarClan will be-"  
"STARCLAN?" Nightclaw hissed. "StarClan WANTS me to do this! They have set my paws on this destiny and I will not fail!" But she's got a point, Nightclaw thought as he made his way towards the LightningClan border. Soon a patrol came along. The leader, Beechstar, narrowed his eyes. "Nightclaw," he meowed evenly. "Yes, Beechstar. But I have not come here to pick a fight with LightningClan. What I want is to kill Gingerstar, and make one new Clan, where badgers wouldn't dare come near, where no it would ever starve. So if you join me- and CloudClan may join too- you can be joint leaders with me, and maybe Lightstar as well. "Let's meet after the Gathering, just you, Lightstar, and me," Beechstar suggested, "To talk about it."  
"Sure," Nightclaw agreed. Taking over was much easier than he had thought. TalonClan was his.


	3. Chapter 3: Recruiting

"Nightclaw, what's up! You're the coolest warrior ever!"

Goldenkit.  
The golden tabby tom kit had followed him. How much had he heard?

"What did you hear, Goldenkit?"

The kit's eyes widened.

"Nothing! Hey, Nightclaw, when I become an apprentice, Mom said tomorrow, can I be your apprentice?"

Nightclaw softened. Goldenkit would make a strong warrior someday.

"Absolutely. Tell your mother to discuss it with Gingerstar."

The kit bounces off happily. When the kit grows into a warrior, he may be a valuable asset to the takeover.

Maybe having Goldenkit as an apprentice might give him a strong, loyal warrior to serve him. Hmm... when Nightclaw takes over, Goldenkit as a warrior could be his deputy.

Only if he's loyal, of course. Loyalty is everything. 


End file.
